For the Unexpected
by Alex-Legaspi
Summary: Basically outlines how two people (Alex/Olivia) come to be together


"Don't give me that shit, we have fibres of the cloth used to choke her on your clothes and your semen on the body."  
  
"Alright, Alright…I'll talk. I guess it began when I asked Jennifer over for a drink; I was surprised that she accepted. I offered her a drink and after a while we started kissing. I started to unbutton her blouse. She pulled back and started screaming, I tried to shush her but she wouldn't stop screaming. I loosely put a tie over her mouth to stop her screams, it must have slipped but I didn't realise and she stopped screaming, so I thought she wanted me to … well continue. It wasn't until I finished I realised she was dead."  
  
"Well, why didn't you ring the police then?"  
  
"I freaked, I thought you'd think I murdered her…"  
  
"But you did, didn't you. That was your intent wasn't it?"  
  
"NO! It wasn't, I really liked her"  
  
"But she didn't like you did she Jake?"  
  
"YES SHE DID"  
  
"So that's why you choked her to death?"  
  
"It was that bitches own fault. She wouldn't shut up! I ….um I mean…I want a deal"  
  
"I'm sorry, you just confessed to murdering and raping Jennifer Walker, no deal can be made, and we will be seeking the death penalty."  
  
"You stupid bitch" Jake lunged at Alex, but Olivia grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.  
  
"See that lady you just lunged at Jake, that was your one chance to get off on parol. Now you will never see the light of day again!" She dropped him and walked out behind Alex.  
  
"Hey, thank you so much Olivia, that's the first time anyone has lunged at me. I just panicked." Olivia smiled and patted her on the back.  
  
"Hey the first of many no doubt."  
  
"That's not very comforting you know."  
  
"Yeah, well…it's simply the truth." Olivia glanced at her watch. "Oh finally, I can get out of here, do you want to come get a drink?"  
  
"Umm, sure…I don't have too much paperwork to do." Together they walked out of the Precinct and around the corner to a quiet bar, where they stayed just talking until the late hours of the night. "Oh, shit…its after midnight, I have to get home to bed. I didn't even realise that an hour had gone by. This has to be the first time that we have talked properly about anything other than work. We should do this more often, I really enjoyed it!"  
  
"Yeah, I did too…who was to know that ADA's have lives outside of work" Olivia Chuckled.  
  
"Well you'd be very surprised, plus it's usually you that's working at the early hours of the morning following leads."  
  
"True, anyway…I better be going too. We should do this again!" They walked out and hailed two separate taxi's to take them to two very separate neighbourhoods and even worlds.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Alex's taxi pulled up at her doorstep of her luxury apartment. She had worked hard all her life to afford these luxuries. She had graduated second in her class at Yale, with honours and was offered a job at a large-scale commercial law firm. But her interests were always in criminal law and more specifically defending the innocent, so she applied to become an Assistant District Attorney. Since she began working with the SVU, she felt detached from everyone as no one even tried to treat her as a normal person, only as the pesky lawyer that loses their cases. Finally, it seemed that someone had noticed that she was actually a person and it made her feel better about herself.  
  
As Alex plumped herself into her Queen size waterbed to drift off to sleep, her final thought was of Olivia and their conversation that went on for hours.  
  
During the night, Alex tossed and turned, as her dreams were not her usual happy ones. She kept seeing Olivia, her face, her lips, and her body… Alex woke up stunned.  
  
"Get a grip, it was just a few drinks with the woman."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
The next morning Alex was in court all morning, but had to call Olivia as a witness in another case.  
  
"I'd like to call Detective Olivia Benson to the Stand." Her breath caught in her throat as she watched her head to the witness box. 'What is happening to me, its just Olivia' she thought.  
  
"Detective Benton, please state for the court how you came upon the conclusion it was the defendant John Beguk who committed this crime." Olivia looked directly into Alex's eyes while answering the questions. 'Oh, damn… her eyes …I feel like their looking into my soul.' She thought. She felt the colour of her face deepen a shade. 'Shit focus Cabot, focus'.  
  
"Thank you, no further questions Detective." As the defence lawyer began to cross-examine Alex began to run her eyes along the curves of Olivia's body. 'What is wrong with me, I'm straight'. She forced herself to listen to the defence attorney, but she could feel Benson's gaze on her; it made her feel warm, but nervous. Finally the questioning stopped and Olivia stepped down. Alex's flow began again and she increased her momentum until the jury left. They returned with a guilty verdict, and she was happy. As she walked out a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Wow, I never knew how talented you were as an attorney." Alex turned and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without your great testimony."  
  
"Yeah, sure…you could have done it without a perp…" She laughed. "But anyway, I really enjoyed our drinks last night, and I was wondering if you want to have dinner tonight. I really enjoyed getting to know you, more than just on a work level you know."  
  
"I would love to have dinner tonight, where do you have in mind?"  
  
"How about the little Italian place near my apartment?"  
  
"Sounds great, I'll meet you there at 9?"  
  
"Sure" Benson walked off leaving her standing there just watching her walk away. 'Shit, what am I going to wear'?  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Alex stared at herself in the mirror. "Shit, why am I getting so dressed up" She changed her shirt to a button up low cut top, deep blue in colour, which complimented her jeans. She brushed out her hair. "There that'll do." She looked at the clock. [8.45pm]. Time to go!  
  
She jumped into the waiting taxi and gave the address of the restaurant. As she stepped out she saw Olivia sitting a window seat dressed in a nice blouse and black dress pants. She couldn't help but smile at her as she entered. The waiter showed her to her seat and instantly there was a tension in the air, not a bad one…something else.  
  
"Wow, Alex you scrub up quite nicely!"  
  
"You don't scrub up too bad yourself Olivia." She began to study the menu when she once again felt Olivia's eyes on her. She looked up and the stare was deflected. "So, what's good here?"  
  
"Oh, their lasagne is to die for…and also the ravioli." Alex nodded and made up her mind. Next she looked at the wine list. "Okay, how about this great Australian imported wine - Karlsburg Estate, they have a great year, 1984…but it is red…do you like red?"  
  
"I love red, it's such a difference from drinking with the boys after work…" She mimics "Would that be beer or beer?" They both laugh for a moment, before returning to the awkward silence.  
  
Soon enough they place their order and make small talk about anything but work and all through the meal they speak only few words to each other. Finally Olivia breaks the silence.  
  
"Alex, do you want to come back to my house for some coffee, that is one thing that I do not like about this restaurant, the instant coffee." Alex thinks for a moment before replying.  
  
"Yeah, sure…I had instant coffee. Do you have a coffee machine at home or something?"  
  
"I do, I know your probably thinking 'why would you buy one' but I really detest bad coffee, and hey…it wasn't that expensive."  
  
"Well now I defiantly need to taste your coffee!" Alex smiled and Olivia called for the cheque. They paid for half each and didn't even need to hail a cab, as they walked the single kilometre to Olivia's apartment. As she opened the door, she lightly placed her hand on the small of Alex's back; this sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.  
  
"Oh, are you cold? I'll put the heater on inside." Alex followed her in and looked around, she was in awe of the remarkable similarities in taste they shared in the decor of their homes.  
  
"How do you like your coffee?"  
  
"Um…one shot, with a little hot milk on top…like a latte." Olivia nodded and got to work on it. Alex sat on the lounge and tried to ignore her head that was trying to tell her how beautiful Olivia looked, how round and full her lips were. Olivia finished the coffees and sat beside Alex handing one to her. They sat in silence for a moment just sipping their drinks.  
  
"Alex…" Olivia started but didn't seem able to continue. "Um, I don't know if you have noticed it, but tonight we haven't been able to talk like we did last night."  
  
"Oh, I have noticed."  
  
"And that night, when I got home I couldn't get you off my mind…I tried to convince myself that it was just because I have made a new female friend, as that seems to be rare for me…but today in court I couldn't keep my eyes off you. And, I'm sorry that I have to say this and make things further awkward between us but…I don't think I want you as a friend."  
  
"Oh…okay…I…um"  
  
"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I meant to say that I saw you looking at me in the same way and I … um think you feel the same thing."  
  
"I don't know what I feel Olivia, I'm so mixed up and confused, but I can't get you off my mind." Alex swirled the left over coffee in the bottom of her cup before forcing it down.  
  
"Well…do you want to try this? I mean, it's fine if it doesn't work, and I'm not denying the awkwardness we might feel…but can we give it a chance?" Alex was still looking into her cup, trying to divulge the information. She looked up at the beautiful woman sitting beside her, and rather than answering with words she moved slightly forward and chastely kissed her. As she pulled away Olivia looked shocked…but that emotion was overridden by another as she scooted closer to her and kissed her again, this time with more emotion. Her hands were on her face, pulling her into a closer kiss, a kiss, which seemed to go on forever. Alex pulled away only to get some air, then went straight back to Olivia's full lips, placing several chaste kisses on them.  
  
"You have no idea how much I have wanted this in the last two days." She glanced at the clock, which hung on the wall. It was one- thirty. Before she could comment Olivia claimed her mouth again.  
  
"Don't go, please stay the night…I mean, this is new to both of us…stay…I just want to lie next to you." For someone so stubborn in the courtroom, Alex convinced herself to stay. Olivia lent a pair of pyjamas to Alex, and curled up next to her in her usually very lonely bed. They had both been single for so long they forgot how nice it was to have the warmth of another in the bed. They dozed off in each other's arms and simultaneously woke at the sound of the 7am alarm. Alex blinked the sleep from her eyes and found them meeting with a darker pair. "Morning"  
  
"Good morning…did you sleep well?"  
  
"Better than ever!" Alex smiled.  
  
"Oh shit, I need to go home and get some clothes."  
  
"Its okay, once I get dressed I'll take you back to your house to get changed. Plus, I want to take a look at your fancy apartment you are so proud of." She kissed her lightly before rolling over to get up. Alex rose soon after finding her clothes from last night and changed into them. She looked up as Olivia emerged from her room, in clothes that were perfect for chasing suspects, yet sensual. She caught herself staring at her beauty and snapped herself out of it, but flushing lightly to a reddish colour. 'God damn,' she thought, 'I feel like a fifteen year old with a crush.' "Okay, you ready Alex?" Alex nodded and followed her out to the car.  
  
"Turn right down here, and it's the forth street on the left." Olivia pulled the car into the driveway and Alex hopped out. "Well, are you coming?" Olivia jumped out after her. Studying the house, an exquisite garden. 'Damn, this must have cost a fortune' she thought. She followed her in and her breath caught at the dark, polished floors and antique structure of the house. This was the house that she had dreamed about owning all her life. "Okay, I'll be back in a moment." Alex walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, found the dress suit she would wear and ironed it. She pulled off her jeans and shirt, pulled up the black skirt and buttoned up the red blouse. She quickly re-applied her make up and lightly wet her hair so she could style it. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out from the room and walked down the stairs. Olivia was still looking around at the living room.  
  
"I must say Cabot, you really have done well for yourself. This is a house that I haven't dared to dream of, and look at the television, the speakers…the DVD player. I can't believe this…its just so…wow."  
  
"I worked my ass off to get it this way. All through High School and Law School I worked at a law office doing all the research, for a shitty wage. But saving, persistence and hard work paid off. I got promoted several times, and I saved almost every dollar I spent. Needless to say, I didn't have too much of a social life…but now its changing… Anyway, are you ready to go? I have to meet Captain Craigen first thing today, so can I hitch a ride?"  
  
"On one condition, if you cook me dinner sometime." Alex smiled.  
  
"Sure"  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Walking into work together, they separated into different directions. Alex to Craigen's office and Olivia to her desk where Stabler was waiting for her.  
  
"Benson, did you come into work with Cabot?"  
  
"Uh, yeah…her car is broken down and I offered a lift."  
  
"Was that before or after I saw you both walking towards your house last night from that little Italian restaurant?" Benson glared at him.  
  
"How did you see that?"  
  
"Well, I was coming home from the bar, and I saw you two walking. So…what's up with that? Are you two involved or something…because I mean, it was late last night you were walking and you came in together this morning?"  
  
"So what, I can't just be friends with a woman anymore…I mean seriously Elliot, I know you think I only have male friends because I'm in the force, but this is ridiculous."  
  
He nodded his head. "But would you get so defensive if there wasn't anything going on?" He smiled smugly.  
  
"Drop it Elliot, you know you can be such an ass." The door to the captain's office opened and Craigen walked out with Alex behind him.  
  
"Right… Benson and Stabler, I need you two to search the apartment of Mr Tyrope. Munch, Fin go to his work and find out what you can. We need a lot more evidence to convict… Lets get moving people." Olivia gave a quick smile to Alex before grabbing her jacket and leaving with Elliot.  
  
As the day passed, Alex felt more at ease and able to concentrate knowing that she had something to look forward to when she got home. Olivia had phoned to say she had to go under cover for the next three days, which gave her the time to sit and think about everything that had happened last night, and as an overall perspective. She locked the door to her office and walked towards the car park. 'Shit, I didn't bring my car.' She picked up her cell phone to call a taxi. As it pulled up she stepped into it and told it her address. She walked up the steps to her front door and was greeted by the smell of Olivia's perfume from earlier that morning. This brought a smile to her face and a flood of the memories from the night before. She walked to her phone and checked her messages.  
  
"You have two messages: First Message"  
  
"Hi, Alex…its me, just saying when I get back I expect a dinner fit for a Queen, oh, I'm allergic to fish…hope that's not a problem. I'll be thinking of ya! Bye" Alex smiled and felt an overwhelming happiness.  
  
"Second Message"  
  
"Ms Cabot, this is a courtesy call from South Street Fitness Centre. We missed you today at pump class, and were checking to see if you were still interested since you haven't missed a class for over a year. Come in and we can discuss it."  
  
"Shit, I knew I forgot something this morning. Geez, I have already changed my routine for her and it has only been 2 days!" To make up for this, she got straight into her gym clothes and jumped into her car. Pulling up at the car park she parked in her usual spot and stepped out. She pushed open the door and walked straight to the admin office, sitting at the desk was a tall, muscular, handsome African American man.  
  
"Hey! Alex, I was worried, you have never missed a class before! I hope you brought a good excuse!"  
  
"Oh, Malik…you know I wouldn't miss it for just anything." She replied with a shy smile.  
  
"I know that look, you've met someone…c'mon, spill the beans, who is he?"  
  
"Ahhh, you…ahhh, never mind."  
  
"Oh, it can't be that bad…spill. I have known you since…forever, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Well…its not a man…its um…a woman I work with…sorta."  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect that…especially from, well someone as…uh, serious as you."  
  
"Malik, are you saying that a serious person can't have a same sex relationship?"  
  
"No…noooo, that's not what I'm saying, I just thought you wouldn't be one to have a fling."  
  
"This isn't a fling! There is really a connection between us!"  
  
"Have you slept with her yet? If you don't mind me asking…"  
  
"Yes, I mind you asking, and the answer is no! God, you've got me so worked up, just stay away from me, I thought you of all people I could talk to." She stormed off in the direction of the treadmills and set it to the fastest setting and began running. After twenty minutes Malik wondered out to try and settle things and stood to admire the level of fitness Alex had. She was running top pace, sweating, but showing no signs of tiring. He shut off the master control and Alex glared at him. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You'll have to bring her in so I can see who's fitter, because damn girl, you could really fool some people with those smart, conservative suits you wear, to what's underneath!"  
  
"Is that your idea of an apology? Plus, she's a cop, she's fit, slim, and strong!"  
  
"No, I am sorry…I was just shocked. But my sister is gay, so it doesn't bother me! You're still my long lost little sister! And hey, you're fooling yourself if you think you can't at least give her a run for her money!" Alex tried to hide the smile, but couldn't.  
  
"Lucky for you that I love you so much." She changed to the rowing machine. And continued to describe Olivia, and the reason she missed the class yesterday. She eventually left after two hours of hard work and ran a hot bath to lay in when she got home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Two days past, and a sense of excitement built, as it was the day Olivia was scheduled to return from her case. She decided to cook up a storm, all sorts of curry's and rices just for the dinner they would have tonight. Thankful for a day off work, she spent the day cleaning and neatening. When there was nothing left to do at home she went out shopping, bought some new clothes and pyjamas…not to impress, just for a lack of suitable sleepwear, or so she convinced herself. Her cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Cabot"  
  
"Alex, its me…I'm back, can I come over?"  
  
"Sure, do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great!"  
  
Alex hopped back into her car and drove to Olivia's apartment, not stopping to go inside. Then not saying anything until they pulled up in the driveway. "I hope your hungry, I've cooked up a storm." Olivia smiled,  
  
"After eating very little for 3 days, I'm ready for anything."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Alex cleared away the plates satisfied that Olivia had loved the meal. She stood behind where she was sitting and put her hands on her shoulders. She started a light massage and was surprised at how tense she was. "Right, that's it, into the bedroom…I'm giving you a back massage." She turned around and kissed her softly.  
  
"Alex, you don't have to do this."  
  
"Nonsense, I'd love to pamper you after a hard few days." She pulled her up and pushed her up the stairs. "Okay, your gonna need to take off your shirt, but you can wear a towel." She passed her a big fluffy towel and Olivia wondered into the bathroom to get changed. Meanwhile Alex changed into a loose tank top that would give her more room to move. "Okay, lie down here and slip the towel down at the back." She turned to grab the oil, dripped some on her back, and began to massage the knots from her back.  
  
"God, your good Alex, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" After some time had passed Alex began to regret the tight jeans she was wearing. She began to wonder her hands to the sides of Olivia's full breasts. She noticed a change in breathing patterns in her. "Alex, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry…umm…"  
  
"No, I want you to keep going." The husky voice Olivia used sent a shiver down Alex's spine. Olivia sat up, no longer caring about her nakedness and kissed Alex passionately. Alex, although slightly shocked had been waiting for this moment since after the gym the other night, the idea of running her hands down the back of this slim goddess had kept her up all night, for several nights, she had hoped for the opportunity before she knew it would come.  
  
They kept their lips locked for what seemed like hours before Alex's hands moved from Olivia's shoulders, down her back and up her torso, rewarding her with an involuntary shudder. She lightly traced her fingertips over her breasts to her nipples and teased them to attention. Moans escaped Olivia's mouth as Alex ran her tongue from her neck to have the first taste of her chest. Olivia pushed her back, and Alex was disappointed at having to remove her mouth from the soft skin. She pulled her into a warm embrace, but pulled the small tank top from Alex, revealing her bare chest. Once again she claimed her mouth and this feeling skin to skin smiled. "God, you look so great and your skin is so soft. I don't want to leave this spot." Before she could say more Alex, lent in for a bruising kiss that made Olivia realise the desire she had. Alex pushed her down and pinned her in position while she began her assault on Olivia's senses. First roughly biting on the nipples, Olivia cried out, but not in pain. She continued on her path from between the valley of her breasts to her navel. The only coherent thought in Olivia's mind was to remove her jeans, which were constricting the contact. She looked down to see the wild look on Alex's face as she unzipped the fly. Olivia moaned in anticipation as the jeans were thrown to the floor leaving only the tiny silk panties from the touch that she craved. Alex ran her hand on the underside of them and grinned when the wetness seeped through. "Uh…wait, Alex." Alex looked up, concern on her face.  
  
"Oh, god…am I going too fast?"  
  
"God no, I just want it to be even…no jeans allowed." She grinned a wicked grin, which Alex returned as she unbuttoned her jeans dropping them to the floor leaving only a lacy blue V-string that looked exquisite on her totally toned form. Olivia's mouth went dry and another gush of wetness further soaked her panties. Alex climbed back on this time straddling her waist as she kissed the full lips and dragged her breasts down Olivia's body. She shut her eyes to feel the unique sensation she had never felt before. But opened them when she felt two fingers clasp the elastic in the top of her panties. Before she knew it, they were on the floor beside two pairs of jeans. Alex ran her fingers through the dark brown curls before venturing further south. She lightly ran her fingers around the deep pink opening of her slit before inserting a finger. A loud gasp followed by a moan was her reward, and she decided to enter a second. Olivia's hips started to form an unsteady rhythm with the thrusts of Alex's hand. Alex could take no more; she had to have her first taste of this gorgeous woman. She slowed the pace of her hand, much to the disgust of Olivia and ran her tongue over the swollen bud. Olivia let out a hoarse moan, taking that as a sign Alex continued to nibble and suck, while thrusting. She savoured the frantic moans and gasps coming from her lover, inturn adding to her own building desire.  
  
"Oh my god, Alex, your amazing!" Olivia screamed at the peak of her climax. As coherent thought returned to her, she found that her voice did not yet want to obey her. Using as much willpower as she dared she managed to say:  
  
"Are you sure you've never done that before…that was amazing." Alex laughed.  
  
"No, but I don't know, something came over my body and I just felt like I knew what to do. I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"Oh, I didn't just enjoy it!" She summoned some strength in her arms and moved to kiss Alex with rekindled heat. "Now, I hope you enjoy this…"  
  
The End…For this series! 


End file.
